


All American Boy: The Exclusive Captain America Interviews

by knowledgeiscake



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Interview, might develop to include ships later, unusual format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowledgeiscake/pseuds/knowledgeiscake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tune into CBS Wednesdays at 9/8c this season for a series of never-before-seen interviews left on the cutting room floor of an unaired Captain America documentary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All American Boy: The Exclusive Captain America Interviews

**INTERVIEWER:** How do you feel about the fact that a documentary is being made of your life?

 **STEVEN GRANT ROGERS:** It’s uh… It’s flattering, of course. That people are so interested in the history of it all. I think if it even teaches one person one thing, then it’s worth it.

 **INT:**  Is that how you really feel, or is that a party line?

 **SGR:**  That’s what I’m saying.

 **INT:**  But it’s not how you feel.

 **SGR:**  I feel… I feel that it was a complicated thing for everyone. And I worry that a lot of people who did their absolute best won’t come out in a good light.

 **INT:**  Are you talking about Howard Stark?

 **SGR:**  I’m talking about lots of people. Can we move on to the next question?

-

 **INT:** So, can you tell us about how you first joined the army?

 **SGR:** Yeah. Well I- I didn’t exactly go about it in the most-

 **INT:** Sorry, can you try and include the question in your answer?

 **SGR:** Oh. Okay, sorry, sorry.

 **INT:** That’s okay.

 **SGR:** Can you- What was the question again?

 **INT:** How did you join the army?

 **SGR:** As I think I told a lot of people at the time: I don’t like bullies. So when my friend James Barnes and I heard about the war, we really wanted to do all we could. James was drafted early on, but when I tried to enlist the military classified me as 4-F, unfit for military service. But I uh… I broke the law. I tried to enlist maybe a dozen times, even though they kept rejecting me. So I lied on my enlistment forms.

 **INT:** Why did you have to lie?

 **SGR:** Well I wasn’t in the best health at that point. There was a lot of sickness in my family, a lot of things wrong with me. But I was determined to do something that mattered.

 **INT:** Did your civilian life not matter? Do you think civilians can’t contribute in the same way that soldiers do?

 **SGR:** What? No, no, I didn’t say that. I did not say that!

 **INT:** Please remember to repeat the question in your answer, Mr. Rogers.

 **SGR:** All people have important roles in a war effort. You know, I didn’t even do anything that mattered for the first chunk of my service. I was selling war bonds, standing next to pretty girls and punching men dressed up like Hitler!

 **INT:** So, when do you think you first started to do something important?

 **SGR:** When I started saving lives. Helping people. That’s when I felt important. The bonds helped, I’m sure, but when they put you on stage in front of the 107 th, who just went through hell and lost so many men… I knew I wasn’t the brave one. I knew I wasn’t the hero.

 **INT:** You’ve mentioned that in the past, your dislike of the word “superhero” for yourself.

 **SGR:** I never would have called myself a hero back then, and I won’t do it now. I’m doing what I can, as much as I can. That just happens to include some things that most people can’t do. Which just means I have even more reason to be responsible.

 **INT:** What about the other Avengers? Are they superheroes?

 **SGR:** You’d have to ask them. But I don’t think they’d say that either. Tony, maybe. But even then he’d probably be joking.

 **INT:** We can talk more about the Starks in a bit. Let's get back to talking about your enlistment.


End file.
